


When I Needed You

by Jules Quaintrelle (teh_jules)



Series: The Wayward Passion Chronicles [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Deutsch | German, Emotional Infidelity, Explicit Language, F/M, Jealous Anakin, Jealousy, Masturbation, Past Infidelity, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7360681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/Jules%20Quaintrelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin erfährt was geschehen ist. Sagen wir es so: Er nimmt es nicht gut auf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Needed You

**Author's Note:**

> Titel ist gestohlen von Lyrica Anderson's Song "When I Needed You"

_There are several good protections against temptations but the surest is cowardice._  
_\- Mark Twain_

  
* * *  
  
In diesen Nächten war es beinahe eine Erleichterung das sie und Anikin nicht das Bett teilten. Wie sollte sie ihm erklären das sie keuchend und verschwitzt aufwachte, den Namen seines Meisters auf den Lippen, am Rande des Höhepunkts?  
  
Dann lag sie oftmals fassungslos in ihrem Bett, das Lacken um ihre Beine geschlungen und starrte an die Decke, bis ihr Herzschlag sich normalisiert hatte.  
  
Manchmal wachte sie mit ihrer Hand zwischen ihren Beinen auf, frustriert das es nicht genug war um sich zu befriedigen. Manchmal schloss sie die Augen und erlaubte es sich zu kommen, ihre Finger tief in sich gleiten zu lassen, während ihre Gedanken leer waren und sie ihren Körper gehen ließ.  
  
Sie dachte ja nicht daran. Und schon gar nicht an ihn.  
  
Natürlich konnte sie an den Träumen nichts ändern.  
  
Nein, sie konnte nur ihr bewußtes Verhalten verändern. Sie konnte Obi-Wan aus dem Weg gehen und wenn sie sich doch trafen, war sie höflich, beinahe abweisend. Sie bewegten sich in starren Schablonen der Etikette. Seine Förmlichkeit stand ihrer in nichts nach. Als spürte er das dies die einzige Art war, Anakin klar zu machen das es zwischen ihnen keinerlei romantischen Gefühle gab.  
  
Spürte Anakin wie aufgewühlt sie war, wenn sie interagierten? Spürte er ihre gegensätzlichen Gefühle, ihre Schuld, ihre Scham und die unendliche Traurigkeit darüber letztendlich doch ihren guten Freund zu verlieren?  
  
(„Glaubst du nicht ich spüre nicht was du fühlst wenn ihr zusammen seit? Oh ja, du bist so vorsichtig darin so zu tun als wäre nichts passiert. Wie ihr versucht euch ja nicht zu berühren. Und er hat seine Emotionen so perfekt unter Kontrolle, aber ich weiß genau was vor sich geht. Er kann mich nicht täuschen!“)  
  
Anakin beobachtete jede Begegnung zwischen ihnen mit Adleraugen, als gäbe es tatsächlich etwas zu sehen, dabei waren sie nur zwei Menschen die sich entfremdeten. Und damit meinte Padmé nicht nur Obi-Wan und sich, sondern auch Anakin und sich.  
  
Er war rasend vor Eifersucht gewesen, nachdem er erfahren hatte was sich auf Laos abgespielt hatte. Es kamen Vorwürfe, Anschuldigungen. Er schrie. Er schmiß mit Gegenständen. Er weinte sogar, was sie hilflos und sprachlos machte.  
  
Dann... musste er sich ihrer Liebe versichern.  
  
Sie hätte wissen müssen das es so kommen würde.  
  
Padmé hatte ihn gebeten zu warten, nur noch einige Tage. Anakin hatte sie festgehalten und umgedreht.  
  
„Wieso?“ hatte er mit ärgerlicher Stimme gefragt. „Hast du ihn warten lassen?“  
  
Es gab keine Antwort auf diese Frage, die ihm nicht noch mehr weh getan hätte und so schwieg sie.  
  
Wieder kamen seine Küsse, seine Lippen waren kühl und fremd. Ihre Augen fielen langsam zu. Tiefe Atemzüge. Sie konnte das genießen. Sich von Anakin verführen zu lassen, hatte ihr immer gefallen. Was war nur mit ihr los?  
  
Er rieb ihre Brüste durch den Stoff ihres Kleides, bis ihre Brustwarzen harte kleine Kiesel  waren. Sie stöhnte leise und schlang ihre Arme um den Hals. Ihre Finger glitten durch sein Haar und streichelten seinen Nacken.  
  
Mit einem Mal hatte er sie umgedreht, preßte sie so hart gegen die Kante des Schmincktischs das die Flaschen und Tuben klatternd umfielen. Im Spiegel konnte sie sein zufriedenes Gesicht über ihre offensichtliche Erregung sehen.  
  
Seine großen, schlanken Hände glitten über die Knopfleiste ihres Kleides um die kleinen Zierperlen eine nach dem anderen zu öffnen, bis der Stoff sich teilte und ihren Oberkörper freilegte.  
  
Plötzlich hielt er inne.  
  
„Was ist das?“ seine Stimme war gefährlich nahe, vorgebeugt um besser sehen zu können, sein Atem berührte ihr Ohr. Ob er noch so schnell aufgrund seiner Erregung atmete oder weil er wütend war, konnte sie nicht sagen.  
  
Padme wußte ohne es zu sehen was er meinte. Natürlich wußte sie es.  
  
Es waren die Spuren Obi-Wans auf ihrem Körper. Ein Bad konnte nicht jede Spur fortwaschen... Sie schloß ihr Kleid resignierend. Sie wollte ihm sagen das sie ihn gebeten hatte noch ein paar Tage zu warten. Das sie ihn nicht hatte verletzen wollen. Niemals hatte sie ihn verletzen wollen.    
  
Bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte und wußte was geschah hatte er ihr das Kleid vom Körper gezerrt. Beinahe wäre sie vornüber gefallen. Sie hatte vor Schock nicht mal aufschreien können. Seine Arme brachten sie vorm Spiegel zum stehen.  
  
Seine Augen nahmen jedes Liebesmal, jeden Kratzer, jeden blauen Fleck auf. Sie versuchte so klinisch wie möglich das Spiegelbild anzublicken. Die passenden Erinnerungen dazu hatte sie fest verschlossen und sich geschworen diese nicht weiter zu untersuchen. So, im Spiegel sah es schlimmer aus, als es sich anfühlte. Und Padme musste sich eingestehen das Obi-Wan nicht besser davon gekommen war.  
  
Er würde noch einige Wochen die langen Schrammen ihrer Fingernägel auf seinen Schultern, Rücken und Armen tragen.    
  
Letztendlich kam sein Blick auf ihrer Hüfte zur Ruhe. Sein Blick zeigte Unglauben und eine gefährliche Erkenntnis. Er streckte die Hand aus und ließ seine Handfläche über dem Handabdruck seines Meisters schweben. Für einen Moment dachte sie er würde zugreifen, ihr weh tun. Ihr Blick traf sich im Spiegel.  
  
Anakins Augen schwommen vor Tränen, sein Gesicht war wutverzerrt.  
  
„Du bist eine Hure.“ spukte er die Worte aus und floh vor ihr. Padmé stand dort, nackt und verstört.  
  
Das war aus ihrem Leben geworden.     
  
Das hatte der Defekt eines Raumschiffes aus ihrem Leben gemacht.  
  
* * *  
  
Obi-Wan hatte alle Fragen des Rates über sich ergehen lassen. Sie hatten darauf verzichtet sie zu den Vorgängen zu befragen. Sie war sich sicher das dies auf Obi-Wans Bitte hin geschehen war. Alles was sie tun mußte war Blut zur Verfügung zu stellen, natürlich hatte sie eingewilligt. Ein Jedi-Heiler hatte sie aufgesucht, ihr Blut abgenommen und war dann wieder verschwunden.  
  
Das war alles.  
  
Einige Tage später hatte Anakin sich entschuldigt. Tausend Mal. Sie bekam Blumen, Geschenke und Anrufe von ihm. Er wollte sie nicht verlieren, er wollte ihr verzeihen, ihre Ehe nicht aufgeben.    
  
Sie war froh das er sich Mühe gab, das er versuchte erwachsen mit der ganzen Sache umzugehen.  
  
Natürlich blieb es nicht dabei.  
  
Alles änderte sich als ihr klar wurde das sie schwanger war. Die Bestätigung des Medi-Droiden war lediglich eine Formalität. Natürlich gab es auch die Chance das es Anakins Kind war. Aber wirklich sicher sein würde sie sich erst nach der Geburt sein können.  
  
Und selbst dann würde ein Großteil der Menschen in ihrem Umkreis davon ausgehen das der Vater Obi-Wan war, da ihre Ehe zu Anakin nach wie vor ein Geheimnis war. Selbst wenn es sein Kind war, würden die Gerüchte um Obi-Wans angebliche Vaterschaft ihn bitter und wütend machen.  
  
Die andere Option hatte sie nie wirklich in Betracht gezogen und erst als Anakin es anschnitt wurde ihr bewußt das selbst ohne Kind ihre Ehe dem scheitern geweiht war.  
  
Er begann wieder ihr bei jedem Streit Vorwürfe zu machen. Immer und immer wieder mußte sie sich die selben Dinge anhören.  
  
Selbst die Funkstille zwischen Obi-Wan und ihr schien seine Wut nicht zum erlöschen zu bringen, als würde jemand immer und immer wieder Öl ins Feuer schütten und ihm Ideen einflüstern.  
  
„Hast du es genossen?“ fragte er manchmal ohne Ankündigung. „War es gut dich von ihm ficken zu lassen?“  
  
Sie wußte nicht welche Antwort ihr Weinen für ihn war. Ja? Nein?  
  
Nach einer besonders heftigen Auseinandersetzung hatte sie es das erste Mal ausgesprochen. Mit Tränen in den Augen und zusammengeballten Fäusten schrie sie es endlich heraus: „Ja, ja, ja! Ja, Anikin, ich habe es genossen!“  
  
Er sah sie an als habe sie ihn geschlagen. Sie fiel zu Boden und weinte vor Wut.  
  
„Ja, ich habe es genossen! Und ich bin froh darum das es Obi-Wan war und nicht irgendein anderer Jedi. Wünscht du dir das ich Schmerzen erlitten hätte? Wünschst du dir ich hätte das Gefühl ich sei missbraucht worden? Wünscht du dir das? Wäre es einfacher für dein Ego wenn es so wäre.“  
  
Die Stille war Antwort genug und Padme spürte wie Resignation und Trauer einsetzte. Sie rieb ihren Bauch instinktiv.  
  
„War er besser?“ fragte er schließlich leise. Er klang wie ein kleiner Junge.  
  
Padme wußte nicht ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte. Das war es um was es letztendlich ging? Anikins fragiles Ego das er immer und immer wieder in Vergleich zu seinem ehemaligen Meister setzte? Ja, natürlich.  
  
Sie schloß die Augen und seufzte. Sie wandte sich ab und sah aus dem Fenster ihres Schlafzimmers vor dem sich Coruscant gegen den Smog der Stadt abzeichnete.  
  
„Bitte geh und komm nicht zurück.“    
  
„Pad--“  
  
„Nein, geh.“     
  
Eine ganze Weile standen sie einfach nur still nebeneinander. Beide in ihre eigenen Gedanken gehüllt, so weit entfernt wie niemals zuvor in ihrem Leben.  
  
Sie sah nicht auf als er endlich das Zimmer durchschritt und wortlos verließ.  
  
Dann war sie allein.  
  
-the end.-

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback ist wie Cookies. Gut für die Seele.


End file.
